The present invention relates to self-retracting or retractable lanyard systems, to anchoring brackets for retractable lanyards and to methods of anchoring retractable lanyards, and, especially, to retractable lanyards, to anchoring brackets for retractable lanyards and to methods of anchoring retractable lanyards that facilitate movement of a user of a retractable lanyard to positions not directly vertically under the anchor point of the retractable lanyard.
Fall protection systems including safety harnesses and lanyards such as self-retracting or retractable lanyards are commonly used to protect persons subjected to the potential of a fall from a height. Often, a lifeline or lanyard is connected to an overhead anchorage point on a structure directly over the user. However, in many cases the anchor point and the worker's position result in a horizontal component to the vector corresponding to the line between the anchor point and point at which the lanyard is connected to the worker.
In one of many examples, in leading edge work and work on the highest completed deck of a construction project, a fall protection anchorage directly overhead of a worker or workers may not exist. Recently, an anchorage system has been developed to create an overhead anchorage point for such leading edge work as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/100,532, filed Mar. 18, 2002, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Even with use of such an anchorage system, the anchor point of a retractable lanyard may not be directly vertically above a worker to which the lanyard is attached. The horizontal component thereby created can lead to improper operation of the retractable lanyard. In that regard, binding of the lanyard can occur at the outlet of the retractable lanyard causing excessive wear to the line constituent of the retractable lanyard.
It is desirable, therefore, to develop devices, systems and methods that reduce or eliminate problems associated with the horizontal component of the lifeline vector.